Just puppy love
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: A Duo-puppy falls in love with a Heero-kitten. Major kawaiiness ladies!


Just puppy love  
  
By Akemi Maxwell, e-mail: angels_little_chibi@yahoo.net, Rating: G, Shonen- ai, Gundam Wing owned by Sunrise and TV Ashi, Started and completed: 2/9/03, A lonely Duo-puppy discovers the cute Heero-kitten of his dreams next door and tries to court him on Valentines Day. ~  
  
A small Duo-puppy chewed his bone possessively as he sat on the front lawn of his Master's home. His baby teeth just made the smallest of markings on the bone and it felt good to his teething gums. The bone was practically marinated in drool. He watched the neighbors walk pass the house, uninterested in the pretty heart-shaped boxes and bouquet of flowers that the men carried.  
  
He thought about the calendar, (of course dogs can't read!), he remembered looking at the box that had a big red heart on it. He'd seen his master look at the calendar tons of times and often wondered what it was for and why his Master had drawn a big heart on one of the boxes.  
  
He thought about the calendar some more. He often wondered about the things humans had, like cars. He shifted his eyes back to his bone.  
  
Something finally caught his attention. A brown haired Heero-kitten with black fur was sitting in his Master's rose garden. Heero had a small green ribbon with the bow on the back of his scrawny neck. At first the dog was impassive and he chewed his bone some more. Heero cleaned his tiny paws keeping one eye open, to see if the mutt was looking.  
  
Finally, the kitten walked over to the puppy in interest. Duo was still ignoring him. Heero sniffed the bone near the puppy's mouth. Duo growled. Heero moved away and after a minute came towards the pup again. He moved beside Duo and leaned down, giving the bone a lick. Duo snapped, found the cat's tail, and bit down hard. The sharp little baby teeth sunk in. Heero screeched and when the dog let go, he kicked the bone two meters away. Duo growled angrily. Heero got in a huff and walked off on four skinny legs to his home.  
  
After Duo calmed down, he realized that this kitten lived next door. "A new playmate!" Duo forgot about his bone. He squeezed tightly through the clean white fence and trotted over to the next house.  
  
The house was a sky-blue color with white pillars holding up a balcony filled with pretty plants of all sorts. The lawn was nicely trimmed with an assortment of flowers. On the porch sat Heero! He licked his injured tail with a pained face.  
  
Duo scurried up the sidewalk to the porch. He yipped and jumped around the stoic kitten.  
  
Slash!  
  
Duo looked down at his button nose to discover four red, diagonal, burning, claw marks. He whimpered and retreated to his home. Heero blew away imaginary smoke from his paw, grinning.  
  
Duo sat near the rose garden and nursed his burning nose. "How was I supposes to know that Heero was still mad?" He looked over to the roses. He smiled and took five roses from the garden. He ran unsteadily to the fence and squeezed out. He trotted, sure of himself, up the sidewalk, to the porch.  
  
There, the impassive Heero licked a skinny hind leg, keeping his eyes closed to purposely ignore Duo. Duo strutted up the porch stairs and dropped the roses before Heero's paws. Heero stared at them for a minute before lifting his paw and scratching Duo's nose diagonally in the other direction. Duo once again ran home whimpering. Heero picked up the roses and put them through the mail slot for his master.  
  
Duo lay next to the rocking chair inside his home, licking the burning red X on his cute button nose. "Heero doesn't like roses?" Duo figured if he wanted to be friends with a cat, he had to think like a cat. "What do cats like?" He looked around his home. Not seeing much he looked down in disappointment. He glanced to the right and noticed a ball of green yarn. "Yarn!" He picked it up and ran out the doggy-door in the kitchen.  
  
Through the fence, into the neighbor's yard and up the sidewalk, he trotted. Heero sat, his head turned away from the disgraceful pup. Duo wagged his tail and dropped the ball to Heero's feet. Heero's eyes shot open and he looked down to the ball. His once stoic look, changed to glee and he meowed, rolling the ball along the ground. Duo smiled.  
  
Heero looked up with a serious expression.  
  
Duo gulped.  
  
Heero raised his paw.  
  
Duo closed his eyes.  
  
He felt the paw push his head down and a warm feeling on his nose. He opened his eyes to see a content Heero licking his hurt nose. The licks were massaging.  
  
Heero had liked him all along!  
  
Duo thought happily, "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship!"  
  
Thus, Valentines Day was the happiest day in the world for the two young pets.  
  
Owari 


End file.
